prowrestlingtalkfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GamingFanatic/Trolling the Trolls to it's Finest
As requested on another Wiki by this Wiki's founder, I'm posting everything about some trolls insulting us on another Wiki here. (Everything's censored by me) Here's what they said: 5:47 Nintendocan: She said that everyone who responds gets a warning. >.> 5:48 Airzel-of-haos: pfft >.> 5:48 Bendo14: (epic bucket of popcorn) and now I wait. 5:48 RayneHaos: LAWL! I got a warning. 5:48 Bendo14: xD 5:48 RayneHaos: Because I totally just spend all my time on BW now. 5:48 Airzel-of-haos: oh like we ever really go there for anything anymore. H*ll, I barely care anymore. 5:49 Bendo14: I don't even care if I get a warning or admin demote anymore, all I ever do anyways is edit >.> 5:49 Airzel-of-haos: We haven't really had anything going on there anymore. 5:50 RayneHaos: I lost hope for that wiki last year >.> 5:50 Airzel-of-haos: No trolls all the time, nobody caring about Bakugan because they hate how BakuTech is ... It's just kinda there now ... 5:50 RayneHaos: It's dying. JUST LIKE TBHW! 5:50 Bendo14: XD 5:50 RayneHaos: Ours is actually... doing ok .-. We have a small community, but a big enough one to thrive. 5:50 Airzel-of-haos: trudat, trudat, and TRUDAT 5:50 Bendo14: true. 5:51 RayneHaos: We are the lucky ones :D 5:51 Bendo14: TBHW is burning slowly to the ground, I love it 5:51 RayneHaos: RIGHT!? 5:51 Bendo14: BW...meh...I don't really care what happens to it now. 5:51 RayneHaos: And we're over here just roasting marsh mellows in it's fire. *its 5:51 Bendo14: mmhmm (megusta) 5:51 Airzel-of-haos: (:D) like the *ssholes we are. 5:52 RayneHaosL >.> That doesn't make us *ssholes. Not after what they did to us. They started their own fire. We're just enjoying it :D 5:52 Airzel-of-haos: BW became meh ... and PL and TBHW were =_= 5:52 RayneHaos: (lol) 5:52 Bendo14: lol there's only like two decent Users at TBHW, the others are just awful (lol) 5:52 RayneHaos: (lol) 5:53 Bendo14: And the decent ones are ripping off all the names I came up with, just goes to show how uncreative they are :P 5:53 RayneHaos: Same over here. Shade's name was already used. Icefern, I believe. 5:53 Airzel-of-haos: She's alright. 5:53 RayneHaos: And then there is Val. 5:53 Airzel-of-haos: ... Val ... 5:54 Bendo14: 5:54 RayneHaos: Who has assumed the position of bad*ss of TBHW. Not that that title will get him anywhere. I mean go there, and read the comments on his OWN PAGE 5:54 Bendo14: I don't even know why I told Ice how to make the posters, all she does is rip off the ideas and go nuts with them anyways >.> 5:54 RayneHaos: I almost died earlier.... Because he talks big over here already... over there it's like.... 5:55 Bendo14: I don't even care if I get a warning or admin demote anymore, all I ever do anyways is edit >.> 5:55 RayneHaos: Icefern IS very unoriginal..... She made a new page over there yesterday called Garra. ... It's not obvious where THAT came from... 5:56 Bendo14: not only is she unoriginal, but she even makes the general ideas even WORSE when she's done. not only is she unoriginal, but she even makes the general ideas even WORSE when she's done. http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/Anathema I just about died the minute I saw this. 5:56 RayneHaos: who did Bakugan: Power of the Hearts? 5:56 Airzel-of-haos: LOLOLOLOLOLOL! 5:56 Bendo14: that was my original idea. 5:56 Airzel-of-haos: THAT IS F*CKING HILARIOUS! 5:56 Bendo14: IKR! 5:57: RayneHaos: >.> Lawl... she took it over. 5:57 Bendo14: Same original G-Power, same Bakugan type, same gender, it's a F*CKING RIP! and it's awful too. 5:57 RayneHaos: http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan:_Power_of_the_Heart 5:57 Bendo14: Even the custom SUCKS oh dear god... no... SHE DID NOT 5:57 RayneHaos: Yeah... she did.... 5:57 Bendo14: >.> NOW ISH COWARD KILLING TIME 5:57 RayneHaos: I find it funny, honestly. 5:58 Bendo14: I originally just found this hilarious. 5:58 RayneHaos: I mean really.... How hard is it to come up with a title of a story? 5:58 Bendo14: but that...that...just p*sses me off... 5:58 RayneHaos: It's so easy, even a VAL can do it (:D) 5:58 Bendo14: XD 5:58 RayneHaos: Is it bad.... that a part of me wished he would've come online when I said that? 5:58 Bendo14: nah. 5:59 Airzel-of-haos: LOL! 5:59 Bendo14: Oh f*ck it, I'mma just comment on this sh*t. 5:59 RayneHaos: Just so I can throw a b*tch fit... 5:59 Bendo14: xD 5:59 RayneHaos: HE NEEDS IT! 5:59 Bendo14: NO DERP 5:59 RayneHaos: I mean really. BENDO! You were there when we told him to remove the demonis from ALL of his pages, right? 5:59 Bendo14: oh yeah, I remember that 5:59 Airzel-of-haos: Sarah's b*tchfits are the best b*tchfits in the world when you are just watching them. 5:59 RayneHaos: He just did it... like two days ago. 6:00 Airzel-of-haos: SARAH! WE LOVE YO B*TCHFITS! 6:00 Bendo14: Commented on Power of the Hearts XD 6:01 RayneHaos: AND... let the war of the wikis begin... again..... Because we ALL know it's going to happen. 6:01 Bendo14: I welcome war 6:01 Airzel-of-haos: War is fun. 6:01 Bendo14: because there is no possible way they can win. 6:02 RayneHaos: OH H*LL YES! Thought I was alone on that. 6:02 Bendo14: Of course not 6:02 RayneHaos: I wouldn't mind a war... in fact, I approve of a war. I WANT WAR! Give me. My. Lead. Pipe. 6:02 Bendo14: ._. (hands over lead pipe) 6:02 Airzel-of-haos: RUN F*CKERS! 6:02 Bendo14: (GONE) 6:02 RayneHaos: *shmacks Airzel with lead pipe* 6:02 Bendo14: (lol) 6:02 Airzel-of-haos: x_x 6:03 RayneHaos: Lol... Bendo... You should've known he'd be my first target. 6:03 Bendo14: should've taken your own advice 6:03 RayneHaos: (lol) ~ Welcome, Terminalphase, to the RPW chat. ~ 6:03 Airzel-of-haos: O_O a PERSON. 6:03 Terminalphase: o-o 6:03 Bendo14: .-. 6:03 Airzel-of-haos: ._. hey ... there ... who you is? 6:03 RayneHaos: Because we're not persons.... >.> 6:03 Bendo14: totally not. 6:03 Terminalphase: I is Term . . . 6:03 Airzel-of-haos: OMG! IT'S CONSUELA! 6:03 Terminalphase: :D ~ Welcome, Valentin 98, to the RPW chat. ~ 6:04 Airzel-of-haos: WOO~ awww... 6:04 Bendo14: lolololololol 6:04 Nintendocan: Hai Val. 6:04 Valentin 98: Hey-o, Nintendo. Here are some pictures as other proof: Here comes justice! 23:29, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts